Richard Epcar
|birthplace = Denver, Colorado, U.S. |family = Ellyn Stern (spouse) Jonathan Epcar (son) Jacquelin Epcar (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor ADR Director Screenwriter |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1980-present |status = Active |website = Richard Epcar }}Richard Michael Epcar (born April 29, 1955) is an American actor and director who has voiced hundreds of characters in games, cartoons and anime shows. He is married to fellow voice actress Ellyn Stern, and own and operate Epcar Entertainment together, a voiceover production service company based in Los Angeles. Some of his major dubbing roles include Zangetsu in Bleach, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Etemon and Myotismon in Digimon, Batou in Ghost in the Shell, Ansem in Kingdom Hearts, Joseph Joestar in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, Black Ghost/Skull in Cyborg 009, and Daisuke Jigen in various Lupin the Third projects. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Anatoly Vladimirovich Svetov, Male Head of Security (ep. 6), Phil (ep. 11), Male Train Announcer (ep. 11) *''Unauthorized Living'' (2018-2020) - Additional Voices *''Undercover'' (2019) - Nick Janssens Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Apostle (ep. 1), Fisherman 2 (ep. 1), Male Merchant Customer (ep. 1), Omar's Ally (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Warrior'' (2018) - Additional Voices Films *''The Intruder'' (1986) - Kidnapper, Rapist 2 *''Errementari: The Blacksmith and the Devil'' (2017) - Patxi Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Soldier (ep. 2), Royal Crier (ep. 26), Soldier (ep. 25) *''Space Strikers'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Guard #2 (ep. 50), Toy Sergeant (ep. 52) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008-2009) - Mr. Noisy (US Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Grier *''Lastman'' (2016) - Additional Voices Animated Films *''The Reef: Shark Bait'' (2006) - Moe Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Daisuke Jigen, Additional Voices (Geneon Dub) *''Eagle Riders'' (1978-1980) - Additional Voices *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Prosecutor (ep. 40), Additional Voices *''Don Quixote in the Tales of La Mancha'' (1980) - Notoro, Villager 3 (ep. 1), Mayor Lackey 1 (ep. 1) *''The New Adventures of Gigantor'' (1980-1981) - Moldark *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Monsieur Treville (ep. 5) *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Dr. Samuel Elliot (ep. 49), Additional Voices *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Cross Thug (ep. 3), Whipper (ep. 19), Goum (ep. 34) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Ben Dixon, Grel, Zentraedi 2 (ep. 3), CPF3 (ep. 3), Zentraedi (ep. 5), Human Soldier 1 (ep. 5), Human Officer (ep. 6), Breetai's Subordinate 1 (ep. 7), Zentraedi A (ep. 10), SDF-1 Officer 2 (ep. 13), Zentraedi Tech 1 (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Ben Dixon (ep. 1; flashback), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Jim "Lunk" Austin, Additional Voices *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - The Evil Spirit (ep. 10), Cook (ep. 15), Demon (ep. 17), Villager A (ep. 17), Helpful Villager (ep. 17), Guard (ep. 18), Cart Driver (ep. 19), Treecutter (ep. 19), Hans (ep. 36), Blacksmith (ep. 36), Soldier A (ep. 37) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Mr. Sutton (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (Phuuz Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Mac Mackleroy, Teknoman Axe *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Meiko's Father, Principal, Reiji Tsuchiya (ep. 40, 55 & 64) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Goura, Kagura, Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Hōji Sadojima, Hannya, Shōgo Amakusa, Gohei Hiruma, Raijūta Isurugi, Arundo Akamatsu, Cop 8 (ep. 3), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Seijuro Hiko, Raijūta Isurugi, Squad Leader (ep. 45), Tengu Party Member (ep. 77) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Racer X, Mr. Balboa, Race Announcer *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Oda Nobunaga (ep. 7), Saito Musashibo Benkei (ep. 26) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Duuz (ep. 19) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - WIRED Informant (ep. 8) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Etemon, MetalEtemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Magistrate (ep. 12) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Myotismon, MaloMyotismon, Apemon, Monochromon, Triceramon *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Styraco *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Genji Kamogawa, Chairman Toho *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Earth Dragon, Additional Voices *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Armorhide *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Black Ghost, Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Sindramon (ep. 16), Cherrymon (ep. 29) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Haja *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Kokoperi (ep. 9) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Snimon (ep. 5), Chameleonmon (ep. 19), SuperStarmon (ep. 39) *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - King Genma *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Batou *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Misia (ep. 1), Sailorman A (ep. 3), Landora (ep. 21), Detective B (eps. 21-22), Internal Affairs Agent A (ep. 21), Officer C (ep. 24) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Manda, Leaf Ninja (ep. 1) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Utsusumi Kamiki (eps. 13, 26), Mr. Tennan (ep. 18), Pirate (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Rou (ep. 35) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Kotaro Doronma *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Captain Fin (ep. 40) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Zangetsu, Go Koga, Kagine *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Gankutsuou, Faria, Narrator *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Karakuni, Mokudan *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Okuru *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Halloween, Ruga Rogelu, Bully with Mohawk (ep. 1) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Marukimon *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Killer Bat *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Hanzō, Feudal Lord of The Land of Lightning, Manda (ep. 125), Gang Member #1 (ep. 181), Sand Village Councillor (ep. 218), Villager (ep. 347) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Tuwarmon, Etemon (ep. 23), Troopmon (ep. 27), Devidramon (ep. 31), Jormungandr (ep. 41) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Doctor (ep. 2), Policeman (ep. 3), Heavy Lifter A (ep. 9), Crook (ep. 10), Soldier (ep. 12), Detective (ep. 14), Vampire (ep. 22), Man B (ep. 26), Old Joseph (ep. 26) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Wolf Daddy, Ramen Shop Owner (ep. 8) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Joseph Joestar *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Kuroda Kanbei *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Helbram (real form), Additional Voices *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Thor (ep. 17) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Sloan, Thug (ep. 9), Detective (ep. 25) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Daisuke Jigen, Chief (ep. 13) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Captain Ginyu (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-2019) - Zeimett, Council Members (ep. 14), Rhino-Wrestler (ep. 17), Amahare (ep. 19) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Reiji Akiyama (ep. 8), Great Pharmaceutical President (ep. 10), SAT Commander (ep. 12), Police Team 1 Leader (ep. 13) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Joseph Joestar, Old Fisherman (ep. 9), Ichirō Morishita (ep. 19), Bus Driver (ep. 28), Director A (ep. 29), Announcer (eps. 34-35) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Kimanjirō Inugane *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Spectator (eps. 5-6), Executive (ep. 8), Old Man (ep. 9), Commentator (eps. 10-11, 13), Trainer (ep. 12) *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Mamoru Akasaka, Minister of War *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Kazuma Matoba, Soin (ep. 6) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Gate Guard Joe, Pilot (International Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Rocky (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Guld Goa Bowman *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Kei Munakata *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Beetle Stand *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Daguza Mackle *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Daisuke Jigen, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Daisuke Jigen *''Lupin the 3rd: Goodbye Partner'' (2019) - Daisuke Jigen Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Daisuke Jigen (Geneon Dub) *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Satan, God *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Daisuke Jigen, Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - MODAT Security Commander *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Legato's Lackey, Saboteur, Shadowland Pilot, Additional Voices *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Vince Grant *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Jeff, Talkative Launch Tech Frayer *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Long John Silver *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Himaro Genma *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Edmond Honda *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Batou *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Batou *''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' (2013) - Narrator *''Patema Inverted'' (2013) - Izamura *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Royal Guard *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Hokusai, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Goemon's Blood Spray'' (2017) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata Video Game Dubbing *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Shingen Takeda *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) - Terra-Xehanort *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Ansem, Terra-Xehanort Voice Director *Eagle Riders *Fighting Spirit *Flint the Time Detective *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence *Lupin the 3rd Part II (Geneon Dub) *Lupin the 3rd Part IV *Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid *Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning? *Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon *Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo (Geneon Dub) *The Reef: Shark Bait *Rurouni Kenshin (Sony Dub) *The Swiss Family Robinson Writer *Eagle Riders *Ox Tales *The New Adventures of Gigantor *The Swiss Family Robinson *Transformers: Robots in Disguise External Links *Richard Epcar at the Internet Movie Database *Richard Epcar at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for Igloo Music